The end is always near
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: ¿Sabes cuánto dura el amor? Cuatro minutos y nueve segundos. ;Karin&Sasuke. UA as always.


**naruto © kishimoto.**

Hecho para un concurso -crack vs canon- con el peor límite de palabras ever -700-. Claro, perfecto para torturarme, de eso no hay duda. En fin. Sasuke me cae mal la mayoría del tiempo pero algunas veces me gusta y Karin es pelirroja. PELIRROJA. No hay nada más que decir. No es nada especial, os advierto.

EDIT: Tenía esa duda enorme sobre si Karin utilizaba el "-kun" con Sasuke y como hace tiempo que no salía en el manga, más mi pereza por averiguarlo, me dije que sí. Luego una alma caritativa me dijo no que era así ;_; Igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día que Orochimaru-sama trajo a Sasuke-kun, el tejado repiqueteaba con la voz de Jim Morrison.

Bueno, el buen gusto musical es lo único rescatable del capullo de Suigetsu, de eso no hay duda, así que de alguna manera tengo que agradecerle... Ni de coña, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Ese día el cielo era post-apocalíptico y la gotera número cinco me humedecía el pelo mientras alimentaba a las palomas con un poco de arroz. En una habitación, el gilipollas de Suigetsu se estaba pajeando con una estampilla pornográfica de una monja y sus griteríos se alcanzaban a oír como un eco lascivo bajo la guitarra de The Doors; lo hacía de aposta, claro está, simplemente para joderme la vida.

Pero entonces Orochimaru-sama entró relamiéndose los labios con esa mueca de serpiente diabólica que siempre ha tenido y a mí el pecho se me rebotó con algo de tibieza cuando vi a Sasuke-kun a su lado, con el pelo cayéndole levemente sobre las cejas, mirándome fijamente con los ojos de crudo tan perturbadores. Yo no lo conocía, así que no tenía ni idea de que Sasuke-kun miraba a todo el mundo así. Me dije, Karin, qué tipo más bonito.

—Karin, éste es Sasuke-kun. Trátalo bien. —Claro, Orochimaru-sama siempre tan detallista.

Sasuke-kun no dijo ni una palabra. Seguía mirándome a solo tres metros de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y la ropa ligeramente mojada. Yo sentí que me arrojaron al espacio de bocajarro. La armónica de Morrison marcó el paso de las gotas de agua que caían en mi cabeza. Era algo así:  
Pum-pum-pum-pum.  
O tal vez solo era mi sangre que corría velozmente por mis venas como una liebre asustada.

**.**

**.**

El punto es que Sasuke-kun está maldito.

Y entonces no sabe querer. O no puede, mejor. He intentado enseñarle, pero Sasuke-kun es arisco, como un animal salvaje. Y muerde como uno. Me ha dejado moretones en los hombros y en los muslos. Y cuando se corre, me quita algunos cabellos. Duele, Sasuke-kun duele de todas las maneras posibles y a mí no me molestaba en absoluto, no al menos cuando me follaba contra las baldosas del baño y me clavaba el lavamanos en la espalda. Sasuke-kun me apretaba la pierna con su brazo y me mordía una ceja y yo me decía mentalmente, Karin, qué tipo más brusco.  
(Seguro que tiene el corazón como una roca volcánica)

Estaba convencida de que Sasuke-kun al final me tendría algo de cariño.  
Pensaba en ello cuando lo abraza a quemarropa y se quedaba quieto como una estatua de hierro. No hacía ni musitaba nada y para mí era una clara señal de que Sasuke-kun podía estar a mi lado sin dejarme alguna herida.

Claro, todo fue perfecto hasta que escapó y me dejó hecha un vendaval de mechones rojos, lágrimas de cocodrilo y moretones que ahora se tornaban de un verde amarillento. Feísimo, de verdad. Y estaban por todo mi cuerpo como la consecuencia de una infección.

No sé, Sasuke-kun fue un idiota.  
Y me rompió el corazón.

Pero eso ya lo esperabas.

**.**

**.**

A Sasuke-kun no le gustaban las personas.

Le gustaba el dolor y la sangre y yo era algo así como una impresión borrosa de ambas, por lo cual Sasuke-kun se fijó en mí, en primer lugar. Luego tal vez le gustó mi piel tan pálida, mi cabello tan rojo, mi centro de fuego incesante. Mi nombre que sonaba como un rasguño, como el corte limpio de una espada. Después huyó, porque Sasuke-kun no soporta la sensación de estar perteneciendo a algo.

Suigetsu tenía una versión distinta.

—Karin, me enteré de que Sasuke se acostaba con un tipo llamado Naruto. —Sonrió como un cabronazo— Yo lo sabía y se lo dije a Orochimaru-sama, que ese Sasuke le gustaba que le dieran por el culo.  
— ¿Entonces yo qué, tremendo imbécil?  
—Dije que le gustaban las pollas, más nunca negué que era un sádico rompe corazones. Porque te lo rompió, ¿cierto?

Entorné los ojos. Primero me cortaba la lengua antes de aceptarlo, mucho menos ante el troglodita de Suigetsu.

Pero tenía un punto.

Después de todo, había nacido para romperme.


End file.
